One way or another ^_^
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: A song fic that fits the the girls quite well.


Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or it's characters...  
  
Ok....umm....I heard this song and I had to write a fic about it. It fits the girls perfectly...especially Relena   
when she is going through her...ummm...her STALKING phase.....  
  
(IF you know when Endless waltz will be out on video and if you know if it will be at suncoast then please let me know...my friend is going crazy....she really wants to know.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
who is playing what?:  
  
Relena = lead guitar, vocals  
  
Hilde = guitar (playing rhythm), vocals  
  
Dorothy = keyboard, vocals  
  
Catherine = Drums, vocals  
  
Sally = Bass guitar, vocals  
  
Ok on with the fic!! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I can't believe we are doing this.." Dorothy said nervously. "Come on....we have to do this   
if we want to get through to those boys." Sally said encouragingly. "She's right you guys   
Relena said stepping out of the dressing room wearing black leather bellbottoms, a tight   
black spaghetti strapped belly shirt that had a see through cover over it. She wore black   
pumps that had red jewels on the straps. Her hair was held up with a clip. She also was   
wearing a choker that said princess on it.   
  
"That's our costume?" Hilde asked a bit shocked. "Yup" Relena said and smiled. "We are   
going to be looking so good tonight!" Catherine said happily and ran into the dressing room.  
After everyone was finished they decided to go on with their plan. They were going to be an   
opening act for some girl band. Quatre really liked the band so he was forcing the other   
pilots to go with him.  
  
"Front row seats!" Quatre said excitedly and sat in his chair motioning for the other guys   
to sit down. "This better be worth it..." Heero muttered. "Oh it will be!!" Quatre was being a   
little too perky.   
  
"Now we have an opening band that goes by the name of 'No Innocence'!" The announcer   
person dude said and the curtain opened and revealed the girls ready to start playing.  
The boys were in shock when they noticed who it was. 'They look hot!' They were all   
thinking.  
  
Relena: "Ok...ummm...we are going to sing a song called 'one way or another'..enjoy. "  
  
::Relena and Hilde start playing their guitars and soon the rest of the girls join in.::  
  
R,H,S,C,D: One way....  
  
Relena: One way or another I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha. (H,S,C,D:   
Awwwwwww......)  
  
Relena: One way or another I'm gonna win ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha.  
  
Sally: One way or another I'm gonna see ya ,I wanna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya.  
  
Catherine: One day maybe next week I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya.  
  
R,H,S,C,D: I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down, I'll see who's around....  
  
Dorothy: One way or another I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha. (H,S,C,R:   
Awwwwwww......)  
  
Sally: One way or another I'm gonna win ya, I'll get ya, I'll get ya!  
  
Relena: One way or another I'm gonna see ya ,I wanna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya.  
  
Catherine: One day maybe next week I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya, I'll meet ya.  
  
R,H,D,C,S: And if the lights are all out...I'll follow your boys downtown...see who's hanging   
out..  
  
::Hilde goes into a guitar solo. Then Relena does one of her own. Everyone joins in again::  
  
Hilde: One way or another I'm gonna loose you, I'm gonna give you the slip. A slip of the lip   
for another, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya, I'll trick ya  
  
Hilde and Relena: One way or another I'm gonna loose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick   
ya, trick ya.  
  
Hilde: One way or another I'm gonna loose you I'm gonna give you the slip.  
  
::Relena and Dorothy stop playing there instuments and let the others play their part.::  
  
Relena: One way or another......(::in background:: H,S,C,D: One way or another...) I'm gonna   
getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha. One way or another......(::in background::   
H,S,C,D: One way or another...) I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha.  
  
::Relena and Dorothy join back in::  
  
H,S,C,R,D: One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha. One   
way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha. One way or another   
I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha. One way or another I'm gonna   
getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha. One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll   
getcha, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha. One way or another.............  
  
::They bow as the curtains begin to close.::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
LATER THAT NIGHT........  
  
The girls were chillin at Relena's mansion waiting for the guys to get home. The heard a door   
slam and they knew they were back. "How was the concert?" Relena asked pretending that   
nothing had happened. "You know what happened." Duo said. "We do?..." Catherine asked   
innocently. "You were there." Quatre put in. "No...we were here watching movies." Hilde said   
keeping a straight face. "You guys it's the part where Jack dies!" Dorothy said and all the   
girls turned their attention to the t.v. (Obviously they were watching Titanic.) "It's so sad."   
Sally said pretending to cry. "Whatever" The guys said and left the room. All the girls   
smiled mischievously.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it....bye!   
  
  



End file.
